


Scary eyes are better than friendly

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: Snippets of story ft Raji. It’ll have a few disturbing themes throughout the series, mentions of transgender and being disconnected with itIs been written using Discord codes. Will be edited to fit this format later





	Scary eyes are better than friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloverToon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverToon/gifts).



> Snippets of story ft Raji. It’ll have a few disturbing themes throughout the series, mentions of transgender and being disconnected with it
> 
> Is been written using Discord codes. Will be edited to fit this format later

Title: Scary Eyes Are Better Than Friendly

“Come on now, girlie, I’m not asking much. Just for a little fun.” The stranger’s voice dripped with such disgusting glee. He’s so gross, who does he think he is? 

I just want to go home, it’s so late, it’s dark, scary and cold out. Why won’t he leave me alone? Doesn’t he realize I’m walking away from him? I want nothing to do with him.

“ P..please leave me alone. “ I ask of him, softly, worried, terrified for my own life. I was always told to be careful at night and I thought I was! Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this creep?

“And if I don’t? What’ja gon’ do? You’re on your own, you won’t have time to call the cops on me either.” The man said, grabbing onto my arm and leaning close to my neck, breathing heavily as his other hand traveled up my stomach. “Don’t fight it, and maybe you’ll get out of this alive.” He snarled, dragging his tongue up my neck and to my cheek. Disgusting. 

I shove him off, having had more than enough of his antics, but then-

Pain. Sharp, cold, hot, I can’t tell, something is in my side. I scream out but he muffles me with his hand over my mouth and drags me into a nearby alleyway. He shoves me onto the hard pavement and I hit my head against the wall, snapping me into the reality of the situation. Clutching what I now discover is a stab wound in my side. I don’t think it hit any vitals, but it’s bleeding.

I’m going to die. I’m going to die, I can’t get away, he’s going to KILL ME.

“ Hey. “ a new voice called out, familiar. I look over with squinted eyes, seeing a tall, *tall* man ahead at the end of the alleyway, walking up towards us. “ I’m all to familiar with such a cry. Let me have some fun too. “ the voice said as a pair of golden eyes glanced over to me, then to the freak with the knife

“You on my side, huh? I can see it in your eyes, you got that killer’s look.” The man said, rasped breath but seeming reassured somehow. “Come closer, let me see you.”

The man obliged, moving closer toward him as the light of the moon caught his figure. He must be almost seven feet tall, a bit on the slimmer side, neat, slicked back hair and a pair of glasses on his otherwise tired looking face. “ Happy? You got to see me, so if I book it you can find me easily. But you know I won’t do that, won’t you? “ he said, his voice felt warm, friendly almost. 

“ Mngh- yes yes. That’ll do. I’ve had a shot. Now you can. “ the man said, holding over a bloodied up knife to the taller figure, who gingerly took it, examining it. 

“ I prefer my own equipment but this’ll do. Come with me, I want to show you how the *real* guys do it. “ he said, motioning the man to follow as he got closer to me. Fear going down my entire body as I stare up at him, horrified, tears in my eyes. He watched me, steadily, eyes darting back to behind him, watching as the unknown figure moved closer, standing beside him. “ Watch. And learn. *Rookie*. “ he said, a devious grin going over his face as he raised his arm with the knife, I shut my eyes tight, bracing for impact.

“ HRGH- KHGHK..HK “ it sounded like choking, wet choking? I slowly open my eyes and witness the figure fall to his knees, grasping his own throat as blood pooled from it and his mouth, eyes wide open as he struggles to breathe. The taller one had jammed the knife into his throat from the side. Watching him steadily with..disgust? 

“ *Pathetic.* Couldn’t even see that coming. What a dense man. You’d think with how glorified you are you’d be smarter. “ his tone is so weird, as if he’s somehow *not* the same? Is he not a man? Has he disconnected from men? 

His eyes dart over to me now, still cold and scary but his voice so warm. “ You’re hurt. “ he stated, walking over to me and crouching, taking out a small flashlight from his pocket to examine the wound, one hand carefully tracing over it, pressing some. “ Ha.. no vitals are injured, thank goodness. “ he said and now I see his face clearly. I know this guy. I kept seeing him on the bus when I’d go to work! I feel a little silly not having recognized him sooner from his voice or looks but.. it’s hard to think. Hurts.

He reached up to his sleeve, bit down onto it and tore off a huge chunk with a clear ripping sound before he gestured my hand away, wrapping my waist up with the knot pressing tight against the wound. “ Keep that pressured, don’t let it get loose. Can you walk? “ he asks me.

I try to stand up, it’s painful but do-able as I hunch over some from the pain in my side. “ Y..yes. “ I reply to him, careful.

“ Good. Will you take a cab to someplace safe? “ he asked again, watching me intently.

“ If it’s possible. Yes. “ I reply to him once more. I’d prefer a hospital but the closest one is several hours away and ambulances are too expensive for me. 

“ Okay. Good. Here. “ he said, holding over a keychain to me, taking off what looks like a house key. “ Take this. It’s the key to my house, it’s not too far away, I know a fast cab that can take you there within five minutes. “ he explains and honestly, anything to be away from *this* scene. 

He hands me a small note with an address on. “ Give this to the driver, she’ll know where it is and knows who I am. Tell her Amberwood has sent you. “ he adds. Well I’m relieved the driver is female, much less discomfort after what happened. He grabs my arm, a lot more gently than the man before and starts to guide me to the street, he gets a phone out of his pocket and begins calling a number. “ Yes, Remi? I got someone injured, please come get her. She’s at the 4th avenue by CreekStreet. “ how does he know the street name? It’s dark as hell, can he see?

“ She’ll be here soon- ah there she is, on cue. “ he looks up, seeing a car approach us, stopping in front of us and the passenger seat door opening. 

“ Raji you can’t just call me like that out of the blue. I have work tomorrow it’s too late for this shi- Jesus Christ she’s hit bad, get her in. “ the driver’s voice said, it looked like a young person. Their most recognizable trait was a black necklace- er..Golden chain with a large black jewel attached to it. 

“ Wait, what about you? “ I call out to the man- er..Raji I think his name is. 

“ I’m getting the cops here to handle this and explain what happened. “ he stated, as a matter-of-factly. 

“ Won’t you need me to be a witness? I got stabbed! “ I retort. 

“ Do you really think you can take much longer without treatment? The cops will take too long to get here. Remi will patch you up at my place. “ he said, sternly looking down at me. “ Please. I know what I’m doing, and this will be the safest option for you.”

Reluctantly you get in the car seat, holding your arm from being nervous. The driver looked over to me with a reassuring smile- wait don’t they work at BitterSweet Coffee? No that’s the owner of it! What weird coincidence.. too weird. 

“ I’ve seen you round my coffee shop, didn’t think to see you here like this. Don’t worry though, you’ll be fine, Raji knows what he’s doing, even if he can be a bit of a prick about it, known him since I was a kid. “ seeing them speak so confidently about this man eased my nerves some, maybe I should calm down. 

They start driving and I look through the window to see Raji on the phone, seemingly calling the cops.

The drive feels very short but looking out I can’t see the city more, we’re atop a hill with- *Thats a very fancy house how loaded is this guy?* 

“ Come on then. I know where the aid supplies here. I come over to visit n review coffee with him. “ the driver said. “ Right, my name’s Remi, I’m called Chii though. “ they introduced themselves and I say my name after. I’m then escorted inside after they took the keys I was given to unlock the door. 

‘Mre-eow-wouw’ a cat calls out and runs up toward us, it’s one of those hairless ones! It looked happy and healthy, rubbing up against our legs before continuing on. 

“Oh wow she looks great. That’s Missy, she’s a rescue from a breeding mill. Had a whole lot of issues from physical to behavioral but seems like Raji’s taken good care of her. She never greeted anyone like that. “ Chii stated before they lead me to the bathroom and started tending to my wound, disinfecting and sewing it up. 

“ Have you done this before? “ I ask them.

“ Yeah, sometimes trouble happens and I have to save my own skin or others, so Raji n’ I began working together and benefit from patching up assault victims. “ they explained before biting off excess thread and making sure everything is set. “ You should prolly try wash yourself, I have to head back but food’s in the fridge, bedroom is upstairs, you’ll need to stay till Raji’s back. “

And so after a quick bye, they left me in the large, lonely home, save for a friendly nude cat. I washed myself off gently, got rid off my dirty clothes and managed to find some loose shirt to wear, albeit not my size *at all* but makes a decent pajama top.


End file.
